Since the invention of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvement in lithography has resulted in considerable improvement in 2D integrated circuit (IC) formation, there are physical limits to the density that can be achieved in two dimensions. One of these limits is the minimum size needed to make these components. Also, when more devices are put into one chip, more complex designs are required.
In an attempt to further increase circuit density, three-dimensional (3D) ICs have been investigated. In a typical formation process of a 3D IC, two dies are bonded together and electrical connections are formed between each die and contact pads on a substrate. For example, one attempt involved bonding two dies on top of each other. The stacked dies were then bonded to a carrier substrate and wire bonds electrically coupled contact pads on each die to contact pads on the carrier substrate. This attempt, however, requires a carrier substrate larger than the dies for the wire bonding.
More recent attempts have focused on through-silicon vias (TSVs). Generally, a TSV is formed by etching a vertical via through a substrate and filling the via with a conductive material, such as copper. The backside of the substrate is thinned to expose the TSVs, and another die is bonded to the exposed TSVs, thereby forming a stacked die package. If the substrate is to be bonded to another die/wafer using a different technology or pin-out, then a redistribution layer is needed.
The thermal budget is usually an issue because the substrate is bonded to a temporary carrier before the substrate thinned and bonded. In order to achieve a low-temperature bonding process, solder balls are used for bonding another substrate to the TSVs. The requirement for a redistribution layer, however, requires additional layer processes to create the redistribution layer, and it is difficult to form the redistribution layer within the thermal budget.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better structure and method of bonding to TSV structures.